


Shaken

by spiralicious



Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fffc, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Gen, Humor, ambush by carbonated beverages, fffc 100th special challenge, teen!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean has a surprise to help Sam start summer break.
Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807858
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Shaken

Dean was doing Sam a favor, really. It was hot enough to fry eggs out and he was waiting for him with chilled beverages. Granted, said beverages were also carbonated and shaken with a paint mixer and Dean was waiting for Sam in the blind corner he had to pass on his way back to the motel from school, but his little brother was still going to get cooled off. 

Though, Dean was getting concerned. Sam should have walked by a good ten minutes ago. It wasn't like him to be late. He didn't have any friends and the library was closed today. And it was the last day, what could he be doing? 

Dean poked his head out from around the corner. Really, where was his brother? He looked the direction Sam should have been coming from. The street was empty. Dean stepped out. 

He didn't have much time to contemplate what might have grabbed Sam and in what horrific way he was going to turn their bodies inside out. Sam sprang forth from behind the dumpster. He'd managed to rig a shaken six-pack of beer to a pull trigger to open all six cans at once. Dean was thoroughly and mercilessly drenched.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel's Fun and Sunshine Challenge & the FFFC's 100th Special Challenge, Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 2. ambush by carbonated beverages


End file.
